Zazdrość
by Kathriel
Summary: Pomimo, że w DAO grałam wielokrotnie, to jakoś do tej pory nie pokusiłam się o romans z Zevranem. Ostatnio, w przypływie natchnienia postanowiłam nadrobić to niedopatrzenie i … muszę przyznać, że mi się podoba. Oto moja interpretacja jednej ze scen.


_Pomimo, że w DAO grałam wielokrotnie, to jakoś do tej pory nie pokusiłam się o romans z Zevranem. Ostatnio, w przypływie natchnienia postanowiłam nadrobić to niedopatrzenie i … muszę przyznać, że mi się podoba. Poniżej moja interpretacja jednej ze scen, jak najbardziej zgodna z kanonem. Mam nadzieję, że komuś się spodoba, jeśli nie, to z góry przepraszam;) Dla dorosłych, bo jak tu pisać o Zevie nie wspominając o seksie? I wybitnie dla pań, bo to tak naprawdę nic więcej, jak zwykłe romansidło, ale i tak fajnie mi się pisało;)_

* * *

><p><em>Zazdrość<em> 

Obudziła się, czując na policzku pierwsze, poranne promienie słońca. Lata narzuconej przez Krąg dyscypliny sprawiły, że teraz nie potrafiła wyzbyć się nawyku wczesnego wstawania. Jak dotąd, nie zdarzyło im się jeszcze spędzić ze sobą całej nocy. Zawsze wymykał się z jej namiotu na długo przed świtem, a ona nie protestowała, bojąc się, jak zareagowałby na jej naiwne pragnienie, by obudzić się rano w jego ramionach. Teraz jednak spał obok, leżąc na brzuchu, z ramieniem przerzuconym przez jej brzuch, oddychając spokojnym, miarowym rytmem, jak przystało na kogoś pogrążonego w głębokim śnie.

Uśmiechnęła się do siebie, patrząc na swego śpiącego towarzysza. - No proszę, życzenia czasem się spełniają, dziwne tylko, w jak przewrotny sposób – pomyślała zadowolona. Wczorajszy wieczór był… No cóż, było nieprzyjemnie i musiała uczciwie przyznać, że sama do tego doprowadziła. Zaczęło się od tego, że rano reszta drużyny została w obozie, a ona, w towarzystwie Alistaira, Wynne i Shale, która bardzo chciała mieć okazję zmiażdżenia paru mrocznych pomiotów udali się do ruin fortecy w Ostagarze, na poszukiwanie królewskiej skrytki. Wiedziała, że dla Alistaira było to szczególnie trudne doświadczenie, więc przez cały ten dzień starała się być dla niego szczególnie miła i wspierająca, problem jednak, jak się później okazało, polegał na tym, że on chyba niewłaściwie to odebrał.

No dobrze, przyznała sama przed sobą, zdarzało jej się podpuszczać nieco Alistaira, podobnie jak kiedyś drażniła Cullena. Bawiło ją niezmiernie, gdy tamten zaczynał się jąkać w jej obecności, młodzi templariusze (także ci niedoszli) byli tacy zabawni! Zakonne życie sprawiało, że bardzo łatwo było nimi manipulować, wystarczało zatrzepotać rzęsami – a rzęsy, musiała przyznać bez fałszywej skromności, miała ładne. Ale nie była świadomie okrutna, co to, to nie – po prostu lubiła sprawdzać, jak daleko może się posunąć, lubiła testować swoje możliwości. Nie była próżna, nie uważała się za wybitną piękność, wiedziała, że ma nieco zbyt ostre rysy twarzy, a jej lekko skośne, intensywnie zielone oczy o migdałowym kształcie nie wszystkim się podobały. No i te rude włosy, tak rude, że niemal czerwone… Nie, nie była piękna, a hołdy składane jej przez zafascynowanych jej egzotyczną elfią urodą młodzików poprawiały jej samoocenę i dobrze wpływały na nastrój. Cóż, szczerze mówiąc, powinna już dawno przerwać tę sytuację z Alistairem, przecież widziała, że chłopak zaczyna się w niej zakochiwać. Ok, może na początku, zaraz po porażce pod Ostagarem skłonna była odwzajemnić to zainteresowanie, bardziej z ciekawości niż z rzeczywistej chęci, ale potem wydarzyły się dwie rzeczy: po pierwsze, poznała go lepiej i zrozumiała, że to zdecydowanie nie jej typ – był miłym i poczciwym chłopcem, uczciwym, szczerym i prostolinijnym. A ona, cóż, miała w sobie niewiele z tych cech. Była porywcza, impulsywna, wybuchowa, często roztrzepana, (choć nad tą cechą wciąż uczyła się panować), egocentryczna i czasami egoistyczna. Oczywiście, oceniała się nieco zbyt krytycznie, osoby znające ją bliżej mogłyby dodać na przykład, że była odważna, a do tego ekstremalnie wręcz lojalna wobec przyjaciół, dla których skłonna była zrobić wszystko, często pakując się przez to w kłopoty. Ale to był jej osobisty seans samobiczowania i nie było nikogo, kto mógłby zapewnić ją, że zbyt surowo się ocenia, lekceważąc zalety. Co do Alistaira: doceniała jego zalety, ale nie pociągały jej. Po pewnym czasie zaczęła traktować go trochę jak młodszego brata, bo, pomimo faktu, ze był od niej nieco starszy, miała wrażenie, że chętnie oddałby się pod jej opiekę, że potrzebował kogoś, kto go taką opieką otoczy. Lubiła go, bardzo go lubiła, lecz był dla niej równie aseksualny, jak jej mabari. Druga rzecz, która miała miejsce, była jeszcze ważniejsza: do ich drużyny dołączył Zevran. Błyskotliwa inteligencja, ogromne poczucie humoru, ironiczny i lekceważący stosunek do świata i życia jako takiego (choć teraz, kiedy znała go nieco lepiej, była skłonna przypuszczać, że to może być w pewnym stopniu maska, skrywająca wnętrze bogatsze, niż mogłaby się spodziewać tamtego dnia, gdy ich drogi się skrzyżowały) – wszystko to, co pociągało ją w mężczyznach skumulowane zostało w postaci jednego, przystojnego skrytobójcy z Antivy. No i to ciało… Z zawstydzeniem przypomniała sobie, jak parę dni temu dała się ogłuszyć sylvanowi, bo, zamiast obserwować ruchy jego gałęzi i reagować z wyprzedzeniem – zapatrzyła się na ramiona Zeva, podziwiając ruchy ich mięśni, gdy ciął z półpiruetu atakującego go wilka. Seksualna energia, którą emanował działała na nią oszałamiająco. Dorastała w Kręgu, nie w klasztorze, miała za sobą jakieś tam, mniej lub bardziej udane doświadczenia, lecz nic, co dotąd przeżyła nie przygotowało jej na spotkanie z Zevranem. Potrafił jednym słowem sprawić, że drżała, jednym, delikatnym dotykiem rozpalić ją tak, że musiała zagryzać wargi, by nie krzyczeć – w końcu już i tak Wynne powiedziała jej, że zachowuje się w sposób niegodny Szarej Strażniczki i powinna zastanowić się nad swoim postępowaniem. O nie, nie miała zamiaru się zastanawiać! Przeżywała właśnie najbardziej ekscytujący epizod w swoim dotychczasowym życiu i nie zamierzała z tego rezygnować. I kto by pomyślał, że jeszcze niedawno snuła się znudzona po korytarzach wieży Kręgu, próbując wypełnić dni nauką oraz mniej lub bardziej idiotycznymi rozrywkami, spośród których uwodzenie lub bycie uwodzoną nie było wcale najgorszą z możliwych, a teraz spędzała dni na ratowaniu świata przed plagą, a noce… Na wspomnienie tego, co robili dziś w nocy jej twarz zalała się rumieńcem. Cóż, uwielbiała swoje obecne życie, poczucie ciągłego zagrożenia ekscytowało ją, sprawiało, że krew szybciej krążyła w żyłach, adrenalina sprawiała, że czuła się prawie jak na wiecznym haju. Zbyt wierzyła w swoje siły i umiejętności, by dać się ogarnąć zwątpieniu lub martwić się o to, co przyniesie przyszłość. Była szczęśliwa, po raz pierwszy w życiu w pełni szczęśliwa, wolność upajała ją.

Ale o czym to ona…? Zaskakujące, jak łatwo się rozpraszała w ostatnim czasie. Acha, powrót do Ostagaru. Po powrocie jeszcze trochę rozmawiała z Alistairem przy ognisku, niewinnie z nim poflirtowała (wszystko po to, by poprawić chłopakowi nastrój, oczywiście), nieopatrznie dopuściła do tego, że powiedział parę rzeczy, które nie powinny zostać powiedziane. Gdy w pewnej chwili podniosła wzrok, ujrzała utkwione w sobie szaro-zielone oczy Zevrana, jednak zaraz skierował spojrzenie w innym kierunku. Niezbyt szybko, bez ostentacji, jakoś tak… obojętnie. Sama nie wiedziała, co ją tknęło, ale wyraz jego oczu nie spodobał jej się.

Pożegnała Alistaira, zbyt rozkojarzona, by słuchać, co do niej mówił i właściwie na to zareagować i ruszyła w kierunku Zeva. Stał po drugiej stronie ogniska, nieco z dala od reszty grupy, jego twarz była jakby skamieniała, w oczach nie widziała zwykłego, szelmowskiego błysku. Szczęki miał zaciśnięte, widziała, że jest zły z jakiegoś powodu, choć próbuje nadać twarzy neutralny wyraz.

Gdy do niego podeszła, nie przywitał jej swoim zwykłym uśmiechem. Nie, teraz, z bliska, nie wydawał się już zły, raczej smutny, choć starał się sprawiać wrażenie obojętnego.

- Chcesz porozmawiać? To się dobrze składa, akurat mam do Ciebie pytanie – odpowiedział na jej pozdrowienie. Głos miał spokojny, zdystansowany. – Jesteś dość blisko z Alistairem, prawda? Ciekawi mnie natura waszej znajomości.

- O rany, on jest zazdrosny! – jak błyskawica przemknęło jej przez myśl i nagle poczuła się absolutnie, idiotycznie wręcz szczęśliwa.

- To nie to, co myślisz – powiedziała miękko.

- Nie? Widziałem, jak zachowujecie się razem, potrafię poznać komplikację, gdy ją napotykam. Posłuchaj, dobrze się razem bawiliśmy, lecz jeśli między wami to coś poważniejszego, to ja chętnie usunę się z drogi, unikniemy w ten sposób komplikacji i wszyscy będą zadowoleni, czyż nie tak?

- On chce się wycofać - przemknęło jej przez głowę i ta myśl zmroziła ją do głębi. Niedawno, w przypływie szczerości, przyznała sama przed sobą, że to, co w zamyśle miało być seksualną przygodą przerodziło się, w jej przypadku, w coś więcej. Ponieważ nie bardzo mogła zrozumieć, jak to się właściwie stało, po namyśle uznała: – To przez ten cholerny seks. Gdyby nie było mi z nim tak dobrze, nawet nie przyszłoby mi do głowy, że mogłabym chcieć czegoś więcej. Głupio, wpadłam jak śliwka w kompot, obdarzając uczuciem faceta, który nie tylko nie chce, ale też zapewne nie potrafi go odwzajemnić. Ale to nic, nie pozwolę, by ta… drobna niedogodność przeszkodziła mi w dobrej zabawie. Dam sobie radę z uczuciami, a przecież on nie musi o niczym wiedzieć, prawda? Tyle, że w tej chwili nie była już tego taka pewna.

- I to byłoby takie łatwe, tak? - wysyczała przez zaciśnięte zęby. Euforia, którą czuła jeszcze chwilę temu znikła, ustępując miejsce gorzkiej mieszance żalu i złości. Nagle jego spokój zaczął doprowadzać ją do furii, miała ochotę wrzasnąć na niego, potrząsnąć nim byle tylko wywołać jakąś emocjonalną reakcję.

- Nie wiem, czy „łatwe" jest tu odpowiednim słowem, powiedziałbym raczej, że jest to konieczne. Nie mam do Ciebie żadnych praw ani zapędów w tym kierunku, możesz realizować swoje zachcianki jak tylko zapragniesz, a ja nie śmiałbym stawać Ci na drodze. Podejrzewam jednak, że Alistair nie podchodzi do tego w ten sam sposób. Jeżeli między nami miałoby dojść do czegoś więcej, dalsze angażowanie się głęboko by go zraniło. Na pewno zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę.

- Prawdopodobnie masz rację – stwierdziła zrezygnowana. Cóż, nigdy nie patrzyła na kwestię swoich stosunków z Alistairem w ten sposób, Zev otworzył jej oczy i wcale nie spodobało jej się to, co dostrzegła. Przez własną niefrasobliwość wplątała się w sytuację, z której nie dało się wyjść bez zranienia kogoś jej bliskiego, a ona bardzo nie lubiła ranić osób, na której jej zależało.

- Jedyna ścieżka prowadzi dalej, czyż nie? – czy to smutek słyszała w jego głosie, czy też to tylko jej pobożne życzenia? – Robię w życiu różne rzeczy, morduję, kradnę, kocham, ale nie dopuszczam się zdrady. Jeśli nasz związek nie może być uczciwy, to lepiej niech wcale go nie będzie…

- Czy ja się przesłyszałam, czy też tylko mi się wydaje, że właśnie przyznał, że coś miedzy nami jednak jest? Czy to znaczy, że mu zależy? – przemknęło przez jej głowę. Jej rozedrgane emocje znów poszybowały w rejony bliskie euforii.

- Chcę tylko Ciebie. – powiedziała miękko.

- Cieszy mnie to – odparł, a jego twarz rozjaśnił uśmiech, po raz pierwszy w czasie tej rozmowy. Przez moment poczuła się kompletnie, idealnie szczęśliwa. – Jednak to Ty musisz powiedzieć o tym Alistairowi.

- Mam nadzieję, że nie szczerzę się tak głupio, jak mi się wydaje, ale w zasadzie nie zamierzam się tym przejmować – pomyślała. – Masz rację, załatwię to. Teraz jednak…. -

Podeszła do niego bliżej, objęła go, pocałowała w to delikatne miejsce za uchem, które tak lubiła pieścić. – Wolę się zająć innymi sprawami…

- Nie będę protestował, skoro tak ładnie prosisz – odparł z uśmiechem i przyciągnął ją do siebie. W chwili, gdy ich usta zetknęły się, wiedziała już, że wygrała tę potyczkę.

xxx

-Pewnego dnia przełamię ten Twój cholerny dystans. – wyszeptała bezgłośnie, patrząc na śpiącego kochanka. – Bez względu na to, jak głęboko schowałeś swoje serce, znajdę je i sprawię, że nie będziesz tego żałował.

Delikatnym (w swoim mniemaniu, przynajmniej) ruchem odgarnęła mu z czoła opadające na powieki blond kosmyki. Zareagował tak szybko, ze niemal nie była w stanie dostrzec ruchu ręki, która chwyciła mocno jej nadgarstek. Otworzył oczy, całkowicie rozbudzony i przytomny.

- Och.. – była niemal pewna, że przez sekundę wyglądał na zakłopotanego, zaraz potem jednak na jego ustach pojawił się zwykły, szelmowski uśmiech. - Wybacz, stare nawyki- powiedział, szczerząc w uśmiechu idealnie równe, białe zęby. - Właściwie powinnaś się cieszyć, że nie sięgnąłem po sztylet, byłoby to nader niefortunne, gdyby Strażniczka zginęła przypadkowo ugodzona sztyletem po upojnej nocy z kochankiem.

- A gdzie niby ukryłbyś ten sztylet?- spytała prowokacyjnie, mierząc przeciągłym spojrzeniem jego nagie ciało.

Zaśmiał się perliście.

- Wierz mi, moja piękna, gdybym chciał, już byś nie żyła. Jednak w chwili obecnej zabicie Ciebie nie leży w moim interesie, a poza tym byłoby to wręcz niewyobrażalne marnotrawstwo. – Ostatnią część zdania wymruczał z ustami przy jej uchu. Jego dłoń zaczęła zataczać powolne okręgi na jej nagim brzuchu. Chciała coś odpowiedzieć, rzucić jakaś błyskotliwą ripostę, ale całkowicie o tym zapomniała, zwłaszcza w chwili, gdy jego dłoń została zastąpiona przez usta, muskające delikatnie jej skórę.

Później czekała ją nieprzyjemna rozmowa z Alistairem, ale teraz nie miała ochoty o tym myśleć. Właściwie, w obecnej chwili w ogóle nie miała ochoty myśleć o niczym… Och…


End file.
